Meeting Bessie (CLAOC)
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cars. Doc Hudson: This here is Bessie. Finest road paving machine ever built. (to McQueen) I'm hereby sentencing you to community service. You're gonna fix the road under my supervision. Lightning McQueen: What?! This place is crazy! Mater: (whispers to McQueen and Connor Lacey) Hey, I know this may be a bad time right now, but, uh, you all owe me $32,000 in legal fees. Lightning McQueen: What?! Connor Lacey: How expensive. Doc Hudson: (to McQueen) So we're gonna hitch you up to sweet Bessie, and you're gonna pull her nice. You've got to do it all by yourself. And besides, your friend did not did anything wrong last night. (to Connor Lacey) So you can just relax and hang out around here in this town and do not help him at all. Connor Lacey: Thanks. Lightning McQueen: You've gotta be kidding me. Doc Hudson: You start there where the road begins. (drives to where the road begins from the courthouse) You finish down there where the road ends. (Mater and Connor Lacey get onto the road, facing towards the end of the town, and has a long swirly crack. McQueen moves his tire up, and moves himself forward so he can move with his parking boot still on.) Mater: (looking at the damaged road) Holy shoot! Lightning McQueen: Whoa, whoa, whoa, how long is this gonna take? Doc Hudson: Well, fella does it right, should take him about five days. Lightning McQueen: Five days? But I should be in California schmoozing Dinoco right now! Doc Hudson: Then if I were you, I'd quit yappin' and start workin'! Hook him up, Mater. Mater: Okay-dokey. (Mater takes the boot off and Lightning zooms off) Mater: Maybe I should've... uh... Hooked him up to Bessie... and then... uh... Then took the boot off. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Lightning McQueen: WHOO-HOO! Goodbye, Radiator Springs! And, goodbye, Bessie! California, here I come! Yes! Oh, feel that wind! Yeah! is a sudden sputtering noise Lightning McQueen: What? No, no. No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. Outta gas? How can I be outta gas? Sheriff: chuckles Boy, we ain't as dumb as you think we are. Lightning McQueen: What? But- how did- Sally: We syphoned your gas while you were passed out. her wingmirror Ka-chow! Lightning McQueen: Ah! Ow-ow-ow! Later Sheriff: Gentlemen. Fillmore: Hey, Sheriff. Sarge: Sheriff. Connor Lacey: So, I wonder how this all happened? Mater: Well, it happened at the old days of Radiator Springs. I was about younger at that time. flashback begins Mater: I was towing some cars, a group of cars were in need of some towing. That was only the beginning. Connor Lacey: What happened next? Mater: I was almost at my destination when a engine block of mine has a blow in my engine. Sarge: Hey! That's not what happened next. Fillmore: Yeah, man. Connor Lacey: So, what did happened next? Flo: What happen next was the tourists that use to come here didn't come anymore after the whole interstate thing. Connor Lacey: Whoa. That sounds awful. Ramone: Yep. Since then, our town has become a big bust and nothing but a broke down town. Sheriff: Yeah. Connor Lacey: That sounds devastating. (